Ideas:Throwback Island
Throwback island is an island where some places are from other games and shows like the Mario game series or the show Adventure Time With Finn and Jake. Charcters *Random poptropican *Number 1 *Number 2 *Number 3 *Number 4 *Number 5 *Father *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Whomp *Pirahna plant *Whomp king *Finn *Jake *Ice king *Princess Bubblegum *Gunter-Penguin *Aang *Kattara *Sokka *Zuko *Iroh *Sir Rebral *Crusher *Copy cat *Ratman *Speeding Spike *Betty Jetty *Princess Pop *King Pop *Servant boy *Ghost Places *Main Street *Whomp Fortress *KND treehouse *Finns's tree *Northern air temples *Super Power Arena *Treasure room Items *Mario Hammer *Whomp king's crown *Spike boots *Star ruby *#9231 helmet *Hot chilly gun *Purple ice cream cone *Finn's sword *Green chemical *Elemental bending powers *Boomarang *Firelord's key *Ultimatrix Walkthrough *Jump up on the house *Click on the painting of Mario *You're in Whomp fortress now, talk to luigi *Climb the fortress up to the water section *Jump in the cannon *The cannon automaticaly works so, when you land near Mario. *Talk to Mario *He will give you a hammer *Keep climbing (Note- To defeat the whomps, wait for them to fall on the ground. then jump on them. If you get crushed you go flying to the bottom of Whomp fortress) *When you get to the top, kill the giant whomp. *The glass on the floor cracks. Use your hammer on the glass. *Fall through the hole that used to be the glass. *You land near the whomp king. To attack him, you must use your hammer on his back 3 times. *When he jumps, JUMP! If you don't the whomp king will land and send you flying of the platform to main street *When you defeat him, you the His crown and the hole opens. Jump in it. *Hop back down to the bottom. Give Luigi the crown."But where’s Mario?" Bowser lands near you. *"I HAVE CAPTURED THE PRINCESS AND MARIO!!!" he yells. Whomps fortress crumbles. You land on a platform with Bowser and Luigi. As Luigi gives you spike boots, Bowser burns him off the platform. *Bowser turns 2x his size. Jump over the flames to not be knocked off! *When Bowser crouches, jump on his head. You must do this 3 times. *The last hit, he turns 3x his size(normal size x3) *When you defeat him, he shrinks and disappears. Whomp fortress is restored. *Talk to the princess. She gives you a Star ruby. *A painting opens up back to Poptropica. Go in it. *Head torded the broken roof-top house. *Enter and go upstairs. *Put the ruby in the pillar. The door in the tree opens up. *Go in it. *Talk to #5. She'll set a course up a course for you. *Course- Jump over some lasers, duck under peanut butter cannons and avoid the falling wood. *Get to the end within 60 seconds. *You got a #9231 hat! *Enter the next room with the helmet on. *Talk to #2-4 *The next door opens! *Talk to #1"here take this" *You got a hot chilly gun. *Enter the top of the KND fort. *Father is there! *Jump over his fire *Shoot him with the gun a few times. *He gets in a broccoli ship. *Get into the KND ship with #2 *Shoot the ship 10 times. You only have 4 health. *The ship blows up and you get a purple ice-cream cone. *Climb down the ladder and get out of the house. *Go next to the gate with Jake. *"Purple ice cream please." Give it to Jake. The gate opens. *Talk to Finn. He gives you his sword. *Climb his tree. *Defeat the ice king. *He can freeze you and knock you off the tree. *After you defeat him, the princess is freed. *Talk to her. Tell her that Finn is the real hero. *You get a chemical. Go outside the gate. *Step on the snow. Use the chemical. *A ladder appears. Climb it. *Talk to Kattara and Sokka. They give you a boomerang and waterbending power. *Go inside the temple. Talk to Aang. He gives you airbending power. *Talk to Zuko. He gives you fire bending power. *Pick up the rock. It's a magic stone-gives you earthbending power. *Enter the room. Throw a boomerang at the firelord. *He falls. Start attacking him. *When you're done he drops a key. *Go to the arena. *Use the key. *Defeat the super villains again. *Betty hovers this time not fly. *After you defeat them, a ghost appears. *He opens the entrance to the treasure room. *BOOM! The door shuts as you enter talk to the king, queen and servant. *A button appears on the door. *Use your bending to open it. Jump on the ghost. *Go outside. *Mega Bowser pops out. *Use your bending to defeat him. *PS you can fly with bending. * Defeat Bowser and you get the medallion. Category:Ideas